


Huxloween 2018 - Prompt 7: Spell Gone Wrong

by looking_glass22



Category: Star Wars, kylux - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looking_glass22/pseuds/looking_glass22





	Huxloween 2018 - Prompt 7: Spell Gone Wrong

Mid-way through his morning shift on the bridge Hux is suddenly struck by the overwhelming feeling that something has gone terribly wrong. He has less Force sensitivity than a dead Bantha and yet he knows something significant has changed on his ship. He also knows with the same certainty that whatever has happened must be Kylo Ren’s fault and sets off for Ren’s quarters accordingly. This was not the sort of thing he wanted to have to deal with today. 

Kylo stares down between his feet in shock and horror. Where once had been two of Hux’s finest First Order officers now stood two small, round, and equally surprised looking porgs. Shit! He and Hux had only just recently begun acting civilized to one another after everything thing that happened in the wake of Snoke’s death. Surely, turning Captain Opan and Lieutenant Mitaka into water fowl was going to move their relationship in the wrong direction. He’d just have to keep them hidden until he could sort out why the artifact they had been holding had done this. They weren’t very large so maybe he could find a spare crate in one of the cargo bays to keep them in. This wasn’t a problem anyone needed to know about. If anyone asked Kylo would simply say that he sent the officers on a secret mission for the Order. A perfect plan.

Hux approached Kylo’s door uncertain what new anxiety inducing scenario awaited him. He knocked briskly and announced himself hearing a series of muffled curses and thumps from inside. After a moment the door opened displaying a slightly ruffled and out of breath Kylo Ren. “Hey Hux, I thought you had bridge duty? Is there something you need?” Yeah, thought Hux, something was definitely wrong and he was going to figure out what. Pushing Kylo out of the way he marched through the door. He paused and listened looking around the living room until he hears a faint scratching sound coming from a room off to his right.

Sensing what Hux was about to do Kylo throws himself between the Grand Marshal and his bedroom. “Hux, why are you in my room? If you have no business with me, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Hux, continuing to ignore him, ducks around Kylo to open the bedroom door. Walking into the room nothing immediately stands out as being amiss. Kylo enters behind Hux as he begins to look through Kylo’s closet.

Out of the corner of his eye Kylo catches sight of Opan, or was it Mitaka, darting out from under his dresser. While trying not to attract any attention to himself, Kylo sticks out his foot to scoop up the porg and shove it under the bed. This was apparently the wrong choice because the action spooked the bird who squawked in surprise. “What was that?” Hux asked turning around. “I know you are hiding something Ren. I don’t know why, but you are acting stranger than usual and I really do not have time for any of your nonsense today.” Mitaka recognizing Hux’s voice chose that moment to come out of hiding and hurl himself towards Hux hitting him square in the chest with a soft “FOOF” noise. Great, now Hux was screaming.

On reflex Kylo freezes all of them in place with the Force. Thankfully that ends the screaming and squawking, at least for the moment. He takes a deep breath and then gradually releases the Force hold on the birds and his Grand Marshall. “Ok Hux, before you start yelling let me explain.”

“Explain?! You damn well better explain why you brought a bunch of filthy animals onto my ship Ren!” Hux was already red in the face with anger and the the flush was quickly spreading down his throat. Kylo knew he needed to resolve this quickly or any progress he had made with Hux in the past few weeks would be completed ruined. “I didn’t bring them anywhere Hux. And even if I had, as Supreme Leader it’s my prerogative to do whatever I wish with MY ship.” He paused, not wanting to fess up to his mistake with the artifact, but knowing it was too late to do anything else. “Earlier I wanted to examine an ancient Sith reliquary that I found among Snoke’s things. I asked Opan and Mitaka to bring it to me from storage since I knew they could be trusted not to poke around with things they shouldn’t. They brought it in and...well…”

“So let me get this straight. You have two of MY officers bring this Force thing to you and what? These pfassking birds just popped out of it?! That makes no sense Ren. Where are Opan and the Lieutenant anyway? I will have them dispose of these vile things straight out an airlock.” That causes the birds to begin squawking again and flapping about around their boots. “Um Hux...those ‘vile things’ ARE Opan and Mitaka.” Hux stood there with his mouth agape in perplexed disbelief. “Apparently the reliquary had some sort of protection around it and when they tried to remove it from the crate it activated and turned them into porgs.”

Hux truly couldn’t believe the words coming out of Kylo’s mouth. Surely such a thing was impossible, but the panic written across Kylo’s face was genuine. This was very bad. The other officers could not hear about this or they might begin to question the stability of the Order’s new leadership structure and Hux’s own ability to manage the Supreme Leader. “Ok, fine I will accept that this situation is the result of some sort of Force nonsense. But, you will keep this information to yourself and you will immediately begin looking into fixing this mess.” Kylo nodded his head and tried to avoid looking Hux in the eye. “Snoke had some manuscripts that might point me in the right direction. I’ll get started translating them.”

Hux realized that something would need to be done with the porgs in the meantime until a way could be found to change them back. They couldn’t risk involving anyone else in this fiasco and the whole situation was Kylo’s fault so he should be the one to bear the inconvenience. “Until you are able to fix this YOU will be responsible for caring for Captain Opan and Lieutenant Mitaka. They will stay in your quarters and you will feed them and clean up after them. Am I clear?”

“For Force sake Hux! I’m not a child. I can take care of a couple animals.” He shot a look over his shoulder as Hux left to return to the remainder of his bridge duty. Kylo turned back to the two birds who were currently turning his bed clothes into some kind of nest. “Sorry guys. I WILL sort this out...eventually.”


End file.
